


Seeking Solace

by cestlestialbeings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Dean Winchester, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Underage, Parent/Child Incest, Top John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlestialbeings/pseuds/cestlestialbeings
Summary: Dean is shaken up after what he saw on a hunt, and he looks to his dad for comfort.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Seeking Solace

Dean sits on the edge of the motel bed and stares down at the motel's tacky, flower-themed carpet. It’s just past midnight, and it’s been a long day. They made it to the abandoned house in time to save the last couple of victims, and they killed the god without a hitch.

But the damage the god had already done was still monstrous; they’d seen the results of that in the basement of the house—blood and body parts on a cutting board, buckets of intestines, limbless torsos hanging from meat hooks.

Usually, taking a shower washed off not just the blood but the gory images he’d seen on a hunt, but tonight, it hadn’t helped. The images of the god’s meals are stuck in his head and won’t budge. He’d never seen anything like it, and it unsettles him to his core, really understanding that things so awful could happen. He knows monsters like that exist, of course he does, but actually seeing it gave it a heavy weight that hadn’t been there before.

The sound of the shower running cuts off and a minute later, John emerges, toweling his hair dry and wearing nothing but a pair of sweats.

“Still up?” John asks, draping the towel over a chair and continuing over to sit on his bed.

Dean stands and nudges John’s knees apart to stand between them. He wraps his arms around John’s shoulders, smiles and licks his lips. “Yeah. I was thinking, maybe…”

John lets out a deep sigh. “Not tonight.”

“Just a little?” Dean runs his hand over John’s bare shoulder and down his chest.

John grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls it away. “We need to leave early tomorrow to get back to your brother.”

“But…”

“ _No_ , Dean,” John says, firm.

Dean glances over at his bed. He doesn’t want to spend the night there alone, where he’ll either stare at the ceiling all night or toss and turn from the nightmares. He can’t do it.

“Dad, please,” he says, and his voice breaks. He doesn’t want John to think he can’t handle hunting, but he can’t be alone, not with how shaken he is. “I’m… I need it. Tonight.”

John’s expression softens. He searches Dean’s eyes, finally recognizing the vulnerability there. He doesn’t ask for more details. He doesn’t suggest Dean talks it out, or that he shove down the fear and move on. John gets it. He’s been there, and he understands.

Instead, he just says, “Okay,” places a hand on the back of Dean’s neck, and gently pulls him in for a kiss.

Even after cleaning up, John still smells a little bit like smoke and a little bit like blood and a lot like whiskey. He smells like Dad. Like home.

Dean pulls off his t-shirt and drops his boxers, sliding past John to lie back on the bed. John’s sweats are off a second later, and he crawls up over Dean, leans down, kisses Dean again, their dicks bumping together. The images from the hunt push persistently at the back of his mind and Dean kisses back harder, hungry and desperate, wanting to forget.

Dean blinks his eyes open for a moment and grabs the lube he’d already put on the nightstand.

John takes it from him. “Good boy,” he murmurs. He leans back and pours some lube on his fingers, and as soon as he’s done, Dean wraps his legs around John’s back and pulls him in again. He needs him close, he needs the feeling of the comfort of a warm body pressed against his. The feeling of safety of having John—strong, invincible John—hold him.

John slips a finger in, then two, and Dean lets out a small moan. Dean breathes heavy as John moves his fingers around, opening Dean up.

“ _Dad_ ,” Dean whispers, his voice a high whine.

“Okay,” John says. He squirts some more lube on his hand, rubs it over his dick a couple of times, lines up with Dean’s entrance, pushes in.

Dean inhales sharply and arches, pressing his head back into the pillow. John is slow and steady, rocking in and out gently as he presses kisses along Dean’s neck and jaw, soft, reassuring. Dean isn’t thinking about the hunt anymore but the feelings of intense fear and uneasiness from it still lingers, and a tear slips down his cheek, down to where John’s lips are on him.

John feels the wet and leans back quickly, immediately stopping. “Dean?” he asks, alarmed. “Am I—“

“I’m okay,” Dean says, voice thick with tears. He reaches up and holds John face in his hand, his thumb rubbing softly against the stubble on John’s jaw. “I’m okay. Keep going.”

John is watching Dean’s face now as he starts to move again, but Dean closes his eyes and turns his head to the side. He just wants Dad to tell him that it’s going to be okay, that he’s not going to let the monsters get him. The way Dean tells Sam whenever Sam wakes up panicked from a nightmare.

Dad wants to keep Dean safe, of course he does, but he’s not going to make promises and he’s not going to give false reassurances and Dean wishes, god he _wishes_ that for once that John would lie and say everything would be all right.

For now, he just gets what comfort he can from John’s body against his, from the pleasure starting to build in his core. He takes deep breaths, letting John push in deep, and he hears John’s breath coming faster and harder until he lets out a long exhale and comes, his body shuddering as he holds himself steady in Dean. Dean blinks his eyes open slowly and sees John’s eyes squeezed shut as he rides out the orgasm. After a moment, John pumps in and out a couple more times before he pulls out and lies down next to Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean says, his voice hoarse. It doesn’t seem like the appropriate thing to say, but it’s the only thing he can think of and he means it. John doesn’t respond, just takes Dean’s hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles softly.

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s get some rest.”

The two of them are still sticky and a little wet and it’s going to be a nightmare if they wait to clean up until morning, but Dean’s too tired to do anything about it now. He just nods and crawls under the covers with John and turns off the light. He scoots so that his back is pressed against John’s chest, their bodies curled together. John drapes an arm lightly over Dean’s side, his hand coming to rest on Dean’s chest, his fingers stroking slow and soothing circles against Dean’s skin.

Dean’s not going to forget what he saw, not for a long time, but for tonight at least he’s safe in Dad’s arms. That’s more than enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and constructive criticism are welcome :)


End file.
